


Tomorrow

by noalinnea



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is surprised by a late night phone call- pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction.

It has gotten late, and the rain is beating steadily against the tiny bathroom window, the rhythm somewhere between comforting and irritating, Sean thinks, and catches himself frowning at his reflection in the mirror. A pair of tired eyes is staring back at him and there is a thin foamy line of toothpaste running down his chin. He sighs, spits out the foam and rinses his mouth before wiping it dry with the back of his hand. He flicks off the light and proceeds to his bedroom, carefully, carefully, so that he doesn’t stub his toes in the dark, not again, when the ringing of the phone in the hallway stops him halfway through the room. For a second he considers to not give a damn, crawl under the covers and pretend to be sound asleep, but then probably it's one of his girls at this untimely hour and he is a father after all, still and forever, and not even the distance or the divorce lawyers will change that. He turns and hurries to pick up the receiver, managing to sound a little breathless when he does.

"Hello?"

"Sean?" It's neither one of his daughters, but the familiarity of the voice on the other end causes Sean's lips to curl into an involuntary smile. "I was- damn, sorry, did I wake you up?"

Viggo sounds genuinely sorry, too, and Sean feels his smile widen.

"No," he reassures him. "What's up? You alright?"

There is a small chuckle on the other end. "Yes." A pause of three heartbeats. "I was wondering- you are still coming over for dinner tomorrow, right?"

"Sure," Sean hears himself say before his brain registers the subtle note of hesitation in Viggo's voice, and he hurries to add: "Um- unless you are calling to ask me not to."

There is the same small chuckle again, and it might just be a mixture of relief, excitement and nervousness. That is was Sean feels, anyway, while he waits for Viggo's answer, a couple of agonizingly long seconds. When Viggo's voice returns, it is soft: "On the contrary." It's only those three words, but Viggo’s tone transforms them into so much more than a dinner invitation. Or is that just wishful thinking? Sean feels his pulse spike, and he is sure Viggo will be able to hear the crazy beat of his heart through the phone. His mouth suddenly is dry and all he can think of are platitudes, so he settles on humming an answer.

"Good." He can practically see Viggo nod to himself. "Seven?"

Seven? What on earth is he going to do with all of those hours after getting up? He won’t be able to sit still for a single second, he is sure about that, not after this phone call and with his skin already tingling in anticipation. But seven sounds like a sensible idea, it is a dinner invitation after all.

"Sounds good to me," Sean replies, and his voice is a little hoarse.

"Good," Viggo repeats, and then the line goes quiet. For a long moment neither of them says another word, and Sean counts Viggo's breaths while he holds his own.

"Sean?" Viggo's voice is barely more than a whisper now, and again Sean can only hum. "I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

So am I, Sean thinks, so am I. You have no idea how much.

But before he has recovered his voice Viggo has bid him goodnight and Sean is alone with his thoughts in the dark. He turns off the phone and stares at the glowing display for a long moment, tracing its outline with his index finger.

Tomorrow, yes. He is going to tell him tomorrow.


End file.
